mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Błędy w animacji/Sezon 4
Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle * Gdy Discord jest w uchu Twilight podczas jego rozmowy z nią, korona Twilight Sparkle jest "podwójna". * 11.39 "Przejęta" aura na rogu Rarity przesuwa się, w 12.17 nie ma jej, chociaż powinna być. * Discord zabrał Księżniczce Celestii ogon, lecz w następnej scenie ma go z powrotem. * 21:16 Księżniczka Luna ma jedno skrzydło fioletowe, a drugie czarne. * Na uroczystości Księżniczka Celestia ma dziwnie ułożone skrzydła. * Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. * Gdy po piosence początkowej Rarity mówi do Twilight, że ma nie być taka skromna, Applejack, Rarity i Twilight nie mają znaczków. * Gdy księżniczka Celestia i Luna idą do Mane 6 po oddaniu Elementów Harmonii, księżniczka Luna ma kawałek grzywy z pierwszego sezonu. * 14:38 Rarity unosi książkę swoją magią, mimo że kilka minut temu przyznała, że jej róg nie działa. Dodatkowo gdy obraca swoją głową w stronę Twilight, nie ma aury na rogu, a książka ma. * 02:51 Applejack ma pomarańczowy kolor swojej sierści maźnięty na oku. * 02:52 Kawałek tęczówki jednego oka Applejack wychodzi poza zasięg jej oka * 05:25 i 19:34 (druga część) w wizji Twilight Discord zabrał Księżniczce Celestii ogon, a w powtórnej wizji (pod koniec odcinka) Celestia już go ma. SO4E02 Błąd Twilight ze skrzydłami normalnego pegaza.png|Twilight ze skrzydłami zwykłego pegaza S04E01 Kreska na oku Applejack.png|kreska na oku Applejack Zamkomania *05:21 Rarity nie ma rzęs. *09:06 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza (Trzeba być szybkim żeby to zauważyć). *12:53 Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *13:16 Ogon Rainbow Dash jest w powietrzu, jakby latał. *14:41 Kawałek grzywy Fluttershy jest odcięty. *18:37 Podczas ściągnięcia peleryny Kucyka Ciemności, Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *19:33 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *19:59 Skrzydła Rainbow Dash podnoszą się do góry. *11:37 Kiedy Twilight czyta, jej złożone skrzydła są pegazie. *20:13 - 20:47 Kiedy Twilight leży, jej złożone skrzydła są odwrócone do góry nogami. *Kiedy Twilight czytała książkę z Angelem, a koło niej siedział Spike, nie miała ogona. * 08:43 Twilight ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. Samodzielna Dzielna Do *03:53 Skrzydła Dashie są za nisko. *06:53 Róg Twilight Sparkle wyrasta z tyłu głowy. *08:49 Twilight Sparkle gubi lewe skrzydło. *10:56 Rainbow Dash ma dziwnie mały ogon. *15:00 Gdy Dzielna Do jest obwiązana liną, nie ma ogona. *16.48 Rainbow Dash nie ma skrzydeł. *18:50 Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *21:06 Fluttershy znów nie ma znaczka. *20:39 Ahuizotl ma kolczyk w lewym uchu, a w 17:20 w prawym. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na stosie rzeczy w domu Dzielnej Do, nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Dzielna Do wylewa sok na pierścień, Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę szarą grzywkę. * Rainbow podczas nalotu na Do ma skrzydła alikorna. *Gdy Twilight Sparkle rozmawia z Rainbow Dash na osobności, Rainbow Dash ma skrzydła ułożone na odwrót. *Gdy Rainbow Dash jest pokazana z góry jak leci, na prawym boku nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Dzielna Do podskoczyła nad tygrysem, miała skrzydła odcięte od tułowia (trzeba zobaczyć to w galerii na angielskiej wiki). *Gdy zwierzęta Ahuizotl'a rzucają się na Dzielną Do, ta nie ma skrzydeł. *Fluttershy ma przez chwilę błąd ogona. *Rainbow Dash ma dziwną twarz. *9:28 Rainbow Dash ma dziwnie nisko skrzydła (złożone). *6:28 Rainbow Dash nie ma skrzydeł. *9.25 Dzielna Do zakłada sobie opatrunek, a w 11.53 już go nie ma mimo że go mnie zdejmowała. *11.37 Kiedy Dzielna Do atakuje Rainbow Dash i Rainbow już leży na ziemi, ma dziwnie ułożone skrzydła. S04E04 Rainbow ma szarą grzywę..png|Rainbow z szarą grzywą. Przyjaźń uskrzydla *Kilkakrotnie Scoot ma oczy dorosłego kucyka. *00:02 Cheerilee nie ma jasnoróżowego kosmyka w grzywie, a za chwilę ma go normalnie. * 8:24 Diamond Tiarze znika biały kosmyk w grzywce. * 11:18 Diamond Tiara znów nie ma białego kosmyka w grzywce. * 13:17 Scootaloo dziwnie układają się skrzydła. *11:40 Silver Spoon ma podwójne uszy. * 9:43 Diamond Tiara - Dlaczego znowu zgubiłaś biały kosmyk w grzywce? * 05.48 Podczas piosenki Heart Strong as Horses, Znaczkowa Liga ma języki w kolorze ich sierści. * 06.08 Podczas piosenki Heart Strong as Horses, Znaczkowa Liga ma identyczny kolor oczu. * 20.30 Kamera przechodzi na panią Harshwhinny kiedy przemawia do publiczności, postument przy którym stoi ma taki sam znaczek jak książka którą zrzuca Daring Do w odcinku "Samodzielna Dzielna Do" w 6.10 (pomarańczowa z koniem). * Gdy Scoot mówi, że nie chce widzieć Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle, nie ma przez chwilę rzęs. Superkucyki * 07:29 Kiedy Rainbow Dash próbuje wyciągnąć Twilight Sparkle z komiksu, Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł. * 07:47 Jeden z baloników na stroju Pinkie Pie jest ułożony w złą stronę. *20:42 Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie i rzęsy do góry nogami. *21:09 Fluttershy ma skrzydła na brzuchu. *18.41 Podczas atakowania, Twilight Sparkle ma zwykłe pegazie skrzydła. *20:02 Twilight ma normalne uczesanie na co dzień, a nie fryzurę superkuca. *21:04 Applejack związuje lassem sługusów Maniaczki, a za chwilę widzimy jak lasso ich atakuje. *21:12 Twilight ma skrzydła pegaza. *20:27 Twilight znów ma uczesanie na co dzień, i do tego bardzo mały róg, taki jak przed przemianą w alikorna. SO4E06 Błąd Twilight bez skrzydeł.png|Twilight bez skrzydeł Nietoperze! *5:24 Kiedy piątka kucyków w piosence "Stop the Bats!" krąży wokół Fluttershy, Rarity nie ma na początku pyszczka. * 8:26 Gdy Mane 6 czekają na decyzję Fluttershy, Rarity nie ma górnych rzęs na lewym oku, a na prawym je ma. *16:39 Kiedy Rarity zastanawia się jak Fluttershy zmieniła się w nietoperza, jej ogon dziwnie się układa. *Gdy Rainbow Dash krzyczy na stracha na wróble, przez chwilę nie ma rzęs. * Znaczek Pinkie Pie nachodzi na grzywę w chwili, gdy trzyma latarkę. Rarity podbija Manehattan *Gdy Rarity kończy pisać do dziennika wkłada pióro z powrotem do kałamarza, ale po chwili pióro wychodzi poza kałamarz, choć przed chwilą był w nim. *Gdy wyświetla się tytuł odcinka, w tle przelatuje Rising Star jako alikorn. *Gdy przyjaciółki skaczą razem w pokoju hotelowym, Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła pegaza, a Rainbow Dash w ogóle nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy kończy się piosenka Generosity, a mane 6 podnoszą głowy do góry, to Twilight Sparkle i Rarity mają podwójną głowę. *W 15:03 Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł. Pinkie Apple Pie *03:05 Gdy Pinkie Pie podskakuje wychodząc z farmy Sweet Apple, jej ogon się dziwnie zmienia. *Pod koniec odcinka, na zdjęciu Goldie Delicious, Applejack ma nosek wyżej od pyszczka. Pinkie Pie ma podwójny nosek. Są krzywe, źle zakończone linie na nogach Goldie i babci Smith oraz na grzywie Big Maca. S04E09 błąd na zdjęciu Goldie Delicious.jpg Rainbow Falls *Podczas treningu na początku odcinka, gdy Bulk Biceps spada na Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, ma znaczek na brzuchu. *07:01 Lemon Hearts pojawia się jako alikorn. W tym samym momencie Daisy, Golden Harvest oraz Berry Punch pojawiają się jako pegazy w dodatku nie mają znaczków, a Daisy ma inny design. *Thunderlane gubi swoje skrzydła, a Helia ma znaczek Sprinkle Medley. *Fleetfoot ma znaczek Spitfire. *Fleetfoot ma przez chwilę żółte włosy. *Na początku odcinka widzimy Doktora Hooves'a jako pegaza z innym znaczkiem niż normalnie * Ogier rozdaje medale i Wonderbolts je mają na szyi, a za chwilę im znikają. * Kiedy RD wstaje z łóżka po udawanym połamaniu się, nie ma fioletowej kokardy, którą otrzymała od Rarity. S04E10 Lemon Hearts jako alikorn.png|Lemon Hearts jako alikorn O jednego za dużo * Gdy Twilight Sparkle odskakuje z kopertą, ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *Gdy Pinkie Pie wbiega do domu Twilight Sparkle, świeca na drzwiach jej mieszkania wygląda, jakby była nadrukowana. *14:12 Twilight Sparkle ma rzęsy na czole. *20:32 Discord nie ma zęba. *19:00 Twilight Sparkle przez chwilę ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *13:04 Jedna z nóg Discorda jest wygięta w złą stronę. *13:02 Nogi Discorda są wklejone do góry nogami. *Kiedy po piosence "Glass of Water" Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Cadance podają Discordowi wodę, są całe mokre, a po chwili są już suche. *18:51 Ręka Discorda jest odcięta od reszty ciała. *12:58 Nogi Discorda są na jego brzuchu. *14:08 Poduszka zniknęła z łóżka. *15:12 Kiedy Księżniczka Cadance mówi do Discorda, ma ułożone włosy inaczej niż po chwili, mimo że nie obracała ona głową. *16:27 Aury rogów Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczki Cadance są po odwrotnej stronie niż były przed chwilą. *13:49 Twilight Sparkle nie ma znaczka. *13:11 Księżniczka Cadance nie ma znaczka. *20:24 Rarity ma inny kolor oczu. *08:50 Discord zaraża Rarity i Applejack, lecz później okazuje się, że tylko udawał on chorego. Mimo wszystko Rarity i Applejack były chore, mimo, że to nie możliwe zarazić się udawaną chorobą. *Gdy Twilight Sparkle dowiaduje się, że Discord udawał chorobę i podlatuje do niego zdenerwowana widać, że jej lewe skrzydło jest złożone chociaż latała. *Gdy Discord kicha po zakończeniu piosenki ,,Glass of water", to jeśli się lepiej przyjrzymy, to widzimy, że spadł z łóżka z lewej strony, lecz podnosi się będąc po prawej stronie. * Gdy Discord pod koniec piosenki Glass Of Water, kiedy widać w prawym rogu jego, bawiącego się zabawką wyglądającą jak Twilight, to widać że jedna kreska jego twarzy jest falowana. * 10:55 Skrzydło Discorda wyrasta z jego ręki. * Podczas piosenki "Glass Of Watter" Discord mówi Pigułki co pomogą spać nie ma on skrzydeł. Plik:S04E11_Twilight_odskakuje_z_listem.png|Twilight ze skrzydłami zwykłego pegaza S04E11 Twilight ma złożone skrzydło, a lata.png|Twilight ma złożone skrzydło, mimo że właśnie lata. Honor Pinkie *14:10 Kucyki na widowni się powtarzają, np. Berry Punch i Cherry Berry. *14:01 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *03:47 Fluttershy nie ma ucha. *07:12 Sprinkle Medley ma skrzydła takie jak Twilight Sparkle. *W piosence "Make a Wish" Pinkie ma na szyi niebieską kokardę, która potem znika, a następnie znowu się pojawia. *20:24 i 20:26 U Rarity są widoczne skrzydła. * W piosence "Pinkie's Lament" kiedy Pinkie jest smutna ma napuszone włosy. * W piosence "Pinkie's Lament", gdy Pinkie stoi na moście ma znaczek, a gdy się odwraca, na drugim boku ma kolejny. *Rainbow Dash stoi pod tortem z serpentyn, a gdy widzi, że on na nią spada, leży. *06:35 Derpy nie ma skrzydeł. *07:08 Sassaflash ma skrzydła na brzuchu. *Gdy oczy Pinkie mienią się na tęczowo, ma ona szare plamki w oczach, a nie białe. *W piosence "Pinkie the Party Planner" Diamond Tiara nie ma białego pasemka w grzywie. *W piosence "The Goof Off", gdy Pinkie Pie i Cheese Sandwich zbliżają się do Rainbow Dash, jest mała widownia, lecz jak zaczynają się pierwsze słowa widownia znacznie się powiększyła. *Podczas przygotowań do urodzin Rainbow Dash, Sprinkle Medley i Lightning Bolt nie mają skrzydeł. *Gdy po piosence The Goof off Twilight podchodzi do Pinkie i mówi "What about you, Pinkie" widać że znaczek Twilight miga z małego na ogromny. *04:10 Cheese Sandwich nie ma koszulki. * Gdy Cheese szykuje się do zdjęcia przebrania u Twilight, można zauważyć żółty kosmyk w ogonie. * Bon Bon ma znaczek Derpy, Jeśli się lepiej przyjżeć. * 17:00 Kiedy Twilight, Applejack, Rarity i Fluttershy przepraszają Pinkie, że uległy urokowi Cheesa, Twilight ma linie grzywy nałożoną na róg. S04E12 Skrzydła Sprinkle Medley są takie jak u Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Chcesz być księżniczką? S04E12 Derpy bez skrzydeł.png|Derpy bez skrzydeł, natomiast znaczek Bon Bon jest taki sam, jaki jest u Derpy. Proste życie *00:08 Sunshower Raindrops nie ma skrzydeł, a ogiery mają ciało klaczy. *00:09 Dizzy Twister ma znaczek Golden Harvest. *00:11 Kucyki powtarzają się. * 12:19 Applejack ma na chwilkę uprząż wklejoną przy znaczku, zamiast na chomąto. S04E13 Uprząż na znaczku Applejack.png|Uprząż na znaczku AJ Fluttershy ma głos *18:59 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *11:16 Skrzydła Fluttershy są strasznie małe. *11:39 Fluttershy ma źle wklejone skrzydła. *19:30 Twilight Sparkle ma pasemka przy rogu po złej stronie. *Podczas koncertu Fluttershy i Ponytones, Fluttershy ma kształt oczu jak Pinkie Pie. *12:14 Minuette i Lyra Heartstrings nie mają rogów. *Time Turner i fioletowy jednorożec powtarzają się. *Fluttershy ma odwrócone nogi. *17:37 Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy Fluttershy śpiewa z Ponytones, w pewnym momencie ma urwane ucho. * Pinkie ma znaczek Twilight. * Twilight gubi skrzydła. S04E14_Fluttershy,_co_jest_z_Twoimi_tylnymi_nogami%3F.png|Fluttershy, co z Twoimi nogami? Nauka z Twilight *01:10-01:14 Twilight Sparkle ma dziwnie ułożoną grzywę. *02:23 - U Silver Spoon oko lekko zboczyło. *10:53 Sweetie Belle przez chwilę nie ma rzęs. *14:34 Diamond Tiara nie ma znaczka. *10:50 Berry Punch ma dziwne kopytko. S04E15 Sweetie Belle bez rzęs.png| Sweetie Belle zgubiła gdzieś rzęsy Nielekko być bryzusiem *00:08 Twilight Sparkle ma odwrócone skrzydło. *00:55 Róg Twilight Sparkle wyrasta jej z nosa. *Gdy bryzusie lecą nad głowami kucyków, Minuette przez jeden raz nie ma rogu. * W jednym momencie bryzusiowa Rainbow Dash ma znaczek pod kolanem. * 04:12 Flitter ma znaczek Cloud Kicker. * Podczas robienia drugiego zefiru znaczek Flitter znika, a potem znowu się pokazuje. * W jednym momencie bryzusiowa Rainbow Dash nie ma ucha. Lekcja samodzielności *Gdy Scootaloo patrzy przez okno, na jednym oku nie widać rzęs. *Gdy Applejack pyta się Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle, gdzie jest Apple Bloom, Scootaloo wyjaśniając także nie ma rzęs na jednym oku. Maud Pie *3:47 Rarity ma znaczek na drugiej stronie nogi *1:33 Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł, podobnie jak Rainbow Dash. *16:55 Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *08:46 Pinkie Pie ma dziwne oko. *08:53 Rainbow Dash ma dziwną głowę. *00:08 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła Księżniczki Luny (złożone). *03:30 Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *03:47 Rarity nie ma nogi. *04:33 Applejack nie ma domazanego oka. *06:38 Fluttershy znów ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *06:47 Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs. *18:22 Fluttershy ponownie ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *11:52 Pinkie Pie ma uciętą nogę. *12:13 Pinkie Pie ma oderwaną nogę od ciała. *10:02 Pinkie nie ma tęczówki. * 3:49 Twilight nie ma skrzydeł. S04E18 Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle nie mają skrzydeł.png|TS i RD nie mają skrzydeł Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle *W scenie, gdy Sweetie Belle wchodzi do pokoju Rarity, ma szare oczy. Chwilę później znów tak jest. Ale gdy jest przybliżanie na twarz Sweetie Belle, widać, że z szarego stopniowo zmienia się w zielony. * Gdy Luna pod koniec odcinka zagląda do komnaty w której jest Sweetie Belle, ma podwójne skrzydła. * Sweetie Belle gubi usta. Wiara czyni cuda *03:37 Kucyki powtarzają się. *04:43 Time Turner ma znaczek gitary, a Lemon Hearts ma design Candy Mane, kucyki znów powtarzają się. *04:49 Coco Crusoe powtarza się. *04:53 Candy Mane powtarza się. *05:11 Kucyki poraz kolejny powtarzają się, Time Turner ma znaczek gitary, a Lemon Hearts ponownie ma design Candy Mane. *06:43 Lemon Hearts znów ma grzywę Candy Mane] i na dodatek znaczek fioletowej podkowy, Dizzy Twister ma znaczek babeczki i nie ma skrzydeł, a Amethyst Star ma znaczek zielonej parasolki. *10:54 Kucyk, który parę minut temu miał niebieskie oczy, ma teraz zielone. *18:05 Kucyk występujący w tle nie ma znaczka, chociaż przedtem go posiadał. *18:25 Sea Swirl nie ma rzęs. *12:59 Coco Crusoe nie ma ogona i rzęs *W niektórych scenach Merry May jest widziana jako pegaz, a jeszcze w innych jako zwykły kucyk. Skrzydlata wiedza *00:27 Rainbow Dash nie ma skrzydeł. *00:52 Rainbow Dash nie ma rzęs. *14:37 Kiedy Twilight Sparkle gada z Rainbow, cień Twilight na ziemi nie ma rogu. *18:51 Kiedy Twilight Sparkle zarzuca kopytko na szyję Rainbow Dash, jej złożone skrzydła wyglądają jak pegazie. *17:09 Rainbow Dash nie ma niektórych piór w skrzydłach. *17:42 Rainbow Dash ma krótką szyję, a drugie skrzydło Twilight dziwnie się układa. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie rapuje, przez chwilę ma zielone oczy. *Przed piosenką "The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts", gdy Pinkie macha kopytem, to jeśli zatrzymamy się w tamtym miejscu zauważymy, że ma o wiele za duży zadek jak na kucyka oraz nienaturalnie małą nogę którą macha. *Gdy Pinkie zakłada kapelusz do rapowania na balkonie biblioteki, jej rzęsy się podwajają. *Gdy zniechęcona Rainbow Dash wstaje z chmury (w chwili gdy zostaje zachęcona przez Twilight na lot) ma skrzydła Alikorna. *Gdy Twilight mówi "Headed by General Firefly" jej usta się nie ruszają. *09:17 Rainbow Dash nie ma rzęs. *W rapie, pewien kucyk nie ma plastra, a kiedy jest "pod kamerą" to go ma. Targi wymiany *13:26 Kucyk stojący jako drugi w kolejce nie dość, że ma bardzo dziwnie ułożone skrzydła, to do tego ma je wklejone przy szyi. Tak samo jest z kucykiem stojącym w kolejce jako siódmy. *19:37 Kucyk, który sprzedawał książkę Dzielnej Do, ma rzęsy nad oczami. *00:37 Kucyki powtarzają się, a Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *19:15 Lemon Hearts ma design Candy Mane i znaczek parasolki, Dizzy Twister ma znaczek Bon Bon i nie ma skrzydeł, Time Turner ma znaczek dwóch serduszek, kucyki powtarzają się, a Amethyst Star ma inny znaczek. *Kucyk sprzedający książkę Dzielnej Do parę razy nie ma otoczonych czarną obwódką oczu. *19:19 Kucyki powtarzają się, a Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *19:24 Kucyki poraz kolejny powtarzają się, Minuette nie ma rogu, i niektóre kucyki nie mają znaczków. *19:38 Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *19:30 Minuette ma znaczek wieńca laurowego, a Sea Swirl ma znaczek dwóch serc - różowego i karmelowego. *19:33 Sea Swirl powtarza się i nie ma znaczka. W tym samym czasie Candy Mane też się powtarza. *19:36 Bon Bon się powtarza (druga Bon Bon jest za kucykiem, z którym handlowała Rainbow Dash) *Sea Swirl nie ma znaczka, Rainbowshine powtarza się, a Lemon Hearts nie ma rogu. *Kucyki powtarzają się i niektóre kucyki nie mają znaczków. Podobnie jest z rogami. * 19:55 Kucyki powtarzają się. *19:56 Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu i kucyki powtarzają się. *19:58 Kucyki powtarzają się. *Lyra Heartstrings i Minuette nie mają rogów, z kolei Minuette, Candy Mane i Sea Swirl nie mają znaczków, a kucyki powtarzają się. * Kiedy Mane 6 widzą plakat na powitanie Twilight Sparkle, widzimy Crankiego w czarnej peruce, a powinien być w drugiej, bo tej peruki już nie ma. * 08:14 Fluttershy ma na jedną klatkę źle wklejoną grzywę. S04E22 Fluttershy ma źle wklejoną grzywę..png Inspiracja, manifestacja *Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie. * 13:20 Rarity ma na chwilę róg lekko oderwany od ciała (Trzeba się przyjrzeć aby to zobaczyć). * Rainbow ma przez chwilę oczy Fluttershy. S04E23 Rainbow Dash w sukni.png|Rainbow ma oczy Fluttershy. Igrzyska w Equestrii *04:46 Złożone skrzydła Księżniczki Celestii wyglądają jak skrzydła Luny. *07:01 Ogier na widowni ma rzęsy. *08:47, 19:17, 19:33, 19:41 - Twilight ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *09:02 Rarity robi zeza. *4:40 Silver Shill ma okulary, a w odcinku "Wiara czyni cuda" przyznał się, że ich nie potrzebuje. *09:18 Twilight ma pasemka przy rogu po prawej stronie, a jedną sekundę póżniej ma je już po lewej. *00:08 W odbiciu w oknie widzimy Kryształowe Imperium, sekundę póżniej widzimy tylko góry. * Gdy Twilight macha do Cadance, Księżniczka Luna ma kawałek grzywy z pierwszego sezonu. Królestwo Twilight - część 1 *15:52 Discord na obrazku nie ma grzywy. *20:55 Znaczek Cadance jest naprawdę dziwny. *Gdy Twilight śpiewa, zwracając się po kolei do wszystkich księżniczek, w czasie śpiewania do Luny jej rzęsy się podwajają. *Gdy podczas piosenki "You'll Play Your Part" Księżniczka Celestia zaczyna śpiewać ma różowy kosmyk w grzywie na samym dole, sekundę później ma go na samej górze, kolejną sekundę później ma go znów na samym dole. *Gdy Lord Tirek kradł magię jednorożców wśród publiczności były kucyki ziemskie i pegazy choć nie powinny tam być. *Noteworthy jest jednorożcem gdy Lord Tirek kradł magię jednorożców. * Podczas piosenki "You'll Play Your Part" gdy Cadance wznosi się w powietrze i jest już u góry ekranu jej skrzydło podczas machania nachodzi na ogon. * Gdy Twilight śpiewa na balkonie jej znaczek jest trochę za mały. * 18:59 Lyra na widowni nie ma rogu. * W ciemnej uliczce można zobaczyć że Tirek pozbawia magii Rising Star. Potem, na przedstawieniu widać go jeszcze raz jak zostaje obrabowany z magii, choć powinien już być bezsilny. * Podczas piosenki "You'll Play Your Part" Lunie na chwile znikają nozdrza. S04E25 Błąd, skrzydło księżniczki Cadance nachodzi na ogon.png|Skrzydło nachodzi na ogon S04E25 Twilight śpiewająca na balkonie.png|Twilight chyba trochę pomniejszył ci się znaczek. Królestwo Twilight - część 2 *Kiedy księżniczki przekazują swoją moc Twilight, Luna oraz Cadance mają zbyt duże skrzydła przypominające rozłożone skrzydła Celestii, a Księżniczka Cadance nie ma w skrzydłach fioletowych piór. W tym samym momencie Twilight nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy księżniczki przekazują magię Twilight i później, grzywa Twilight nie faluje, choć posiada magię Celestii i Luny, których grzywy falują. Księżniczka Cadance nie ma na tyle magii, aby jej grzywa falowała * 9:41 Rainbow Dash, leżąc w klatce po odebraniu magii nie ma skrzydeł. * Gdy Księżniczka Celestia pyta się Twilight Sparkle czy już wie jaką ma rolę w byciu księżniczką, jej złożone skrzydła wyglądają jak Księżniczki Luny. * Kiedy Twilight krzyczy do Lorda Tireka by wypuścił Discorda jej złożone skrzydła nie sterczą do góry tylko idą razem z tułowiem. * 11:08 Twilight nie ma znaczka. * 19:06 Kiedy Rarity mówi "Słodka Celestio!", jej buzia przez chwilę wychodzi poza głowę. * Podczas walki Twilight z Lordem Tirekiem, Twilight uderza o górę i tworzy Pole ochronne nie ma aury na rogu. * Gdy Lord Tirek uwolnił wszystkich prócz Discorda i Rainbow Dash patrzy na Fluttershy, po chwili patrzy w górę na wciąż uwięzionego Discorda a ułamek sekundy później, jakby automatycznie jej wzrok wędruje z powrotem na Fluttershy. * Pod koniec piosenki "Let the Rainbow Remind You" gdy tęcza mija Discorda i w prawym górnym rogu widać Derpy w pewnym momencie jej skrzydła lecą w dół i w górę z niewiarygodną szybkością. * W czasie mijania przez tęczę Discorda, ogon Celestii nie faluje. Podobnie gdy ten wręcza jej kwiaty. * Gdy po otworzeniu skrzynki tęczowe Mane 6 wylatują by pokonać Tireka ten jest tak wysoki jak przy spotkaniu z księżniczkami, mimo że zabrał on już całą moc Alikornów i powinien być o wiele wyższy. * 18:20 Księżniczko Luno gdzie twoje ciało?! I głowa?! I ogon?! I Dwie nogi?! I jedno skrzydło?! * 09:13 Discord lata nie machając skrzydłami. * 5:37 Kiedy Lord Tirek próbuje skraść magię Księżniczki Celestii jej skrzydło jest prawie na zadzie. * Gdy magia księżniczki Celestii, Luny oraz Cadance wlatuje do Twilight podczas jej oddawania w rogu widzimy Księżniczkę Lunę ze swoim znaczkiem, mimo że oddała ona już swoją magię i nie powinna go mieć. * Kiedy kucyki zostają uwięzione w klatce, Fluttershy stoi najbliżej Discorda, po prawej stronie. W następnym ujęciu, jest już po lewej. * Na mapie Equestrii brakuje Kryształowego Królestwa. * W piosence kolana Głównych Bohaterek wyginają się do tyłu S04E26 Brak aury Twilight.png|Brak aury, a jednak pole jest S04E26 Przekazywanie magii do Twilight.png|Luna i Cadance mają kształt skrzydeł Celestii a Cadance nie ma również na nich fioletowych piór. Natomiast Twilight w ogóle nie ma skrzydeł. S04E26 Rarity dosłownie opada szczęka.jpg|Słodka Celestio! Czemu usta Rarity uciekły poza jej ciało? S04E25 Błąd animacji.png|Księżniczka Luna coś dzisiaj dziwnie wygląda... Kategoria:Serial